


Mutual Grooming

by black_tea



Series: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak Mini Fics [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak enjoys an intimate moment with Julian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Grooming

Garak sighed happily as the hot steamy water beat into him, further relaxing muscles tired from his earlier romp with Julian. The young man looked absolutely charming with water droplets speckling his warm caramel skin and running in rivulets over his shoulders and down his chest. The shower wasn't huge, but it _was_ big enough for two, and with the door to the bedroom left open, Garak's claustrophobia remained at bay. Of course Julian's gentle ministrations as he cleaned off his lover's belly and nether regions also provided a welcome distraction. Soon all physical evidence of their earlier activity would be washed away leaving only a pleasant lassitude behind.

He enjoyed this – the close, affectionate, yet (mostly) nonsexual contact. He couldn't remember ever sharing a shower with a partner when sex wasn't actually in the immediate offing. Cleaning each other up after involved a level of intimacy at odds with the Cardassian's previous need to keep a safe distance. Garak squeezed some shampoo into the palm of one broad hand and began rubbing it through Julian's wet curling hair. The Human's eyes closed blissfully as the strong fingers massaged his scalp. Garak liked the feel of Julian's hair, it being quite different in texture from his own. He pressed his lips to the smooth light brown forehead and used his hands to sluice the excess soap and water from Julian's head.

He opened his eyes and smiled. The expression held so much warmth that it caught at Garak's heart. The thought that Julian's tendency towards sentimentality was rubbing off on him passed briefly through his head, but he gave it little notice. He was happy here under the warm water with his dearest friend.


End file.
